Secret Sorrow
by Minato Sakuma
Summary: [FINALIZADO] Ah, pues es un YukixShuichixRyuichi, algo loco... interesante tal vez... LEMON! Adevertencia: Leer bajo su propio riesgo.
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Sorrow**

**I**

En un reservado edificio de departamentos…

-N-no… detente por favor…- clamaba con voz entrecortada, mientras apretaba los parpados, entreabriéndolos de cuando en cuando dejando ver sus hermosos ojos violetas; sintiéndose observado mira de reojo encontrándose con los fríos ojos de su rubio atormentador…

-Me quieres ¿cierto?-

-A-aaah… s-sí…-

-Entonces no hay ningún problema- alcanza la entrepierna del jovencito

-A-aaah… no Yummpf… "Yuki"- es callado por los labios del joven rubio, desistiendo en su deseo de salir de ahí.

Residencia de los Shindou; Shuichi se encuentra en el jardín jugando con otro chico a rociarse agua…

-Ja, ja, ja, ja… ¡uuaaah! Esta fría-

-¿Verdad que sí? solo espero que mamá no se entere-

-Sí… ¿mmn¿sucede algo Futaba-san?-

-Discúlpeme Shuichi-san pero lo buscan-

-¿A mi? Ya voy, gracias Futaba-san… ¡enseguida regreso! -en el recibidor- ¡Yuki! Hola ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Yo quería… -se le acerca y toma unos mechones de su rosa cabellera- estas mojado ¿qué estabas haciendo?-

-Y-yo… ¡ah! Estaba jugando con agua en el jardín… ¡ven, acompáñame! –lo toma de la mano llevándolo al jardín

-Shuichi…-

-Quiero presentarte a alguien, nee onii-chan… -se secretea con el chico- onii-chan el es Yuki Eiri, Yuki el es Ryuichi… mi hermano –Ryuichi se acomoda un poco el cabello salpicando unas cuantas gotitas, fijando suazul mirada en la de Yuki, sorprendiéndolo

-Tu… ¿tu hermano?-

-Sip, yo soy hermano de Shu-chan-

-Pero… no se parecen-

-¿En serio? Si dicen que podemos ser gemelos-

-No lo creo-

-Nee Kumagoro, ya oíste, Eiri-san es el primero que no cree lo que todos los demás… sip, es genial-

-Ah… fue un gusto. Shuichi, será mejor que me vaya-

-Pero ¿por qué? si acabas de llegar-

-Estas ocupado-

-Eso no es cierto, Ryu-chan y yo ya nos vamos, bye no da- como Kumagoro, Yuki sigue sin creer tal comportamiento

-Vamos a mi habitación –ahí, Shuichi se esta cambiando de ropa, mientras platica con Yuki

-¿Siempre es así?-

-¿Nani?-

-Tu hermano…-

-¿Ryuichi? Sí, desde que lo conozco se comporta así-

-Y… -se le acerca por atrás abrazándolo- ¿lo quieres?-

-Sí pero no más que a ti- se gira buscando sus labios, besándose despacio, Yuki lo guía a la cama, recorriendo la blanca piel del pelirrosa, perdiéndose en ella.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Ryuichi se dirige al estudio, hablando con Kumagoro en su cabeza…

-Espero que Shu este ahí porque ya me canse de buscarlo no da… ¡sí, ahí esta! –entra sin hacer ruido admirando a Shuichi, quien esta vocalizando, se da cuente de que lo miran

-¿Umn? Onii-chan…-

-Hola no da, cada día lo haces mejor-

-Gracias, mi meta es ser tan bueno como tu-

-Nadie puede llegar a ser como yo… o me superas o eres inferior-

-Ryuichi…-

-Ja, Futaba-san ya va a servir la comida, vamos -en el comedor- ¿hoy no vendrá Eiri-san?-

-No, dijo que tenía lago importante que hacer-

-¿Mas importante que tu?-

-… hoy regresan nuestros padres de su viaje ¿cierto?-

-Sip, oye y mis padres ya saben…-

-Saben ¿Qué?-

-Pues lo que hay entre Eiri-san y tu-

-¡NO!-

-¿No? y ¿por qué no? sabes, no tiene nada de malo amar a un hombre-

-S-sí pero… quiero esperar un poco mas-

-Ah bueno… hmm esta rico-

Días más tarde en la residencia, Ryuichi se encuentra en la terraza…

-¡Ajummn! Que aburrido ¿Por qué tenia que asistir de oyente a esas clases? Shu se vio malo-

-Ryuichi-san, buscan a Shuichi-san-

-¿Quién?-

-Yuki-san-

-¿Ya le dijo que no esta? –Futaba asiente- Y ¿Qué dijo?-

-Pregunto que a que hora regresaba-

-Que, piensa esperarlo-

-Tal vez…-

-Entonces hágalo pasar y traiga un poco de té, por favor- Futaba se retira, apareciendo Yuki poco después

-Ryuichi-

-Eiri-san, que milagro, Shu-chan no se encuentra, solo estamos Futaba-san, Kumagoro y yo-

-Sí ya me di cuenta-

-Disculpe Ryuichi-san, aquí esta el té-

-Gracias, no se moleste yo lo sirvo –Futaba hace reverencia retirándose- tome… usted ¿de verdad quiere a Shuichi?-

-¿Por qué la pegunta?-

-Yo amo a Shuichi y no me gustaría que alguien le hiciera daño-

-Eso es natural, ya que es su hermano-

-No, yo amo a Shuichi como se ama a una pareja-

-A eso se le llama incesto-

-Lo seria si fuésemos hermanos de sangre-

-Entonces…-

-Mi madre se caso con su padre y así adoptamos el Shindou como apellido, a mi me convino demasiado ya que deje mi carrera por un tiempo indefinido, así es mas difícil que me identifiquen –Yuki no cree lo que Ryuichi acaba de decirle

-Es por eso…-recordando algo- "desde que lo conozco se comporta así"-

-¿Le sucede algo Eiri-san? –muy cerca de su rostro- de pronto se puso muy serio no da –Yuki se congela al sentir tan de cerca el cuerpo de Ryuichi, sin saber porqué, su mano alcanza la mejilla de este- Eiri-san…-

Buajajajajaja! esto esta interesante¿que tiene pensado hacer Yuki? lean el siguiente capi.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

Sin saber porque Yuki levanta su mano alcanzando la mejilla de Ryuichi…

-Eiri-san…- Yuki se acerca lentamente a Ryuchi

-¡Larihooo Ryu-chan!... Yuki…-

-¡Shuichi!-

-¡Hi no da Shu-chan¿cómo te fue en tu clase? –corre a abrazarlo

-Bien pero ¿qué estaban haciendo?-

-Nada, Eiri-san de pronto se puso serio y quise saber porque-

-Ah ya, bueno casi es hora de la cena ¿te quedas Yuki?-

-Yo no…-

-Si quédese Eiri-san, mientras podemos jugar videojuegos-

-Ya lo creo pero onii-chan a Yuki no le gus...-

-Esta bien Shuichi, acepto la invitación-

-¡Wiiiiii! Vamos Kumagoro pongamos la consola-

En el cuarto de televisión, Ryuichi y Shuichi juegan un simulador de peleas…

-¡Ya Shuichi! ríndete de una vez ya te gane tres veces-

-Si tuviera… tanto tiempo como tu, ya te hubiera gana… ¡noooo! eso fue trampa-

-Eso no es cierto, ahora voy contra Kumagoro… ¿qué¿mejor Eiri-san¡o.k! –le pone el control en las piernas- ya va a empezar-

-¿Jugar?- toma el control, moviendo hábilmente sus dedos logra realizar un combo

-N-no… ¿que no se supone que no sabe de esto¡wuaah! Otro combo, ahora veras… ¡NOOO! perdí, bueno no importa-

-Shuichi-san, la cena ya esta lista-

-¡Sííí! La cena-Ryuichi echa a correr

-Gracias Futaba-san ya vamos… no sabia que te gustaban los videojuegos-

-No me gustan pero es fácil comprenderlos-

-Eres genial, sabes hacer muchas cosas-

-Si quieres puedo enseñarte algunas –lo atrae hacia él besando su cuello

-A-aquí no… Yuki…-

-Tienes razón tal vez después de la cena-

Días después, Ryuichi y Shuichi se encuentran en el estudio, el primero ayudándolo a buscar cierta información que el segundo necesita; aunque en realidad esta sentado de cabeza en el sillón revisando un librillo…

-No sabía que Eiri-san fuera escritor y mucho menos de novelas, es imposible creerlo-

-¿De que hablas? Tu estas igual, quien te viera no creería que eres el gran Sakuma Ryuichi-

-Shuichi…-

-O-onii-chan que… ¿qué haces?-

-Lo mismo que Eiri-san pero mejor –desliza su mano bajo la ligera playera de Shu, alcanzando sus pezones, con la otra toma su rostro forzándolo a besarle…

-A-aaah… onii-chan, basta… esto…esto no…-

-¿Qué no lo entiendes? Yo te amo-

-Pe-pero aaah… esto no esta bien… eres…eres mi hermano y yo aaah…-

-Se que quieres a Eiri-san pero no me importa –continua seduciendo al pelirrosa sin prestar atención a sus quejas o intentos por alejarse de él.

En el departamento de Yuki Eiri, este se encuentra en su estudio frente al ordenador escribiendo sin mucho éxito…

-Demonios, mi cabeza no me da para mas... –en su mente se dibuja un rostro- baaaaka, como puedo estar pensando en él… eso es imposible-

¡Aaah¡el amor! Je¿en quien piensa Yuki¿en su amado pelirrosa? o...


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

Ryuichi descansa tumbado en el césped del jardín, siendo interrumpido por Futaba…

-Disculpe señor, un mensajero trajo esto para usted-

-¿Para mi no da? Gracias –lee el contenido del sobre- ¿Shuichi? Pero por que no me hablo por teléfono, seria más fácil solo que sea parte del misterio de la sorpresa… ¡me encantan las sorpresas! -

Después de un rato llega al punto de encuentro… un edificio…

-Aquí es, dijo qué tenía que marcar un número para poder entrar, a ver ¿cual era? –saca la nota de su bolsillo- 1, 3… listo -se abre la puerta- ahora tomo el elevador y… ya llegue –se acerca a una puerta y toca antes de abrir- ¿Shuichi? Voy a pasar –entra recorriendo el lugar desde donde esta, sin ver a Shuichi -¿Shuichi¿Dónde estas? – oye que cierran la puerta, girándose algo asustado, sorprendiéndose aun mas al sentir un paño, con algo de cloroformo, sobre su rostro, perdiendo el conocimiento. Pocos minutos después despierta sintiéndose extraño…

-Don… ¿dónde estoy¿qué sucedió¿por que no puedo ver? Mis… mis manos ¡están atadas! aaah –siente unos labios recorrer su espalda-Shu… Shuichi…aaah –piensa- "es-este perfume, se lo he olido a Shuichi pero… pero no es de él, sino de…" ¡Eiri-san! –siente sonreír los labios de su captor- pe-pero ¿por qué?-

-Me di cuenta de que es otro el que me gusta-

-N-no aaah… acaso… ¿no quiere a Shuichi?-

-Qué no sabes que los humanos amamos de manera distinta a cada persona-

-E-eso no… no le da derecho a… aaaah… hacerle esto a Shu…-

-Si tu no se lo dices, jamás se enterara o ¿serias capaz de lastimarlo?-

-¡Nunca! An-antes muerto-

-Entonces será nuestro secreto-

-N-no diga tonterías aaah… ¡suélteme! –sacando fuerzas forcejea- ¡yo no puedo hacerle esto a Shuichi¡basta!... n-no sigas-

-¿De verdad quieres que me detenga?-

- ¡Eres un idiota¡déjame ir¡basta! –trata de huir pero Yuki es más astuto y lo toma fuertemente de las muñecas, alcanzando sus labios lo besa de una manera desenfrenada- aaah, aaah bas-basta… por favor-

-Si continúas con esa actitud solo te haré más daño-pasa sus dedos por su boca para después introducirlos en la cavidad de Ryuichi

-aaaah… ungh… du-duele… ¡argh! –arquea su cuerpo al sentir los embates de la mano del rubio; este se detiene solo para tomar una de las piernas del moreno preparándose para penetrarlo- n-no, no lo hagas… ungh aaah… ¡nooargh!-

-No te tenses porque así duele más –comienza a moverse disfrutando de la morena piel del peliverde, soltándole de las muñecas; Ryuichi no puede mas y dejándose llevar por la pasión que el escritor le prodiga pasa sus manos atadas por la cabeza de este descansándolas sobre su cuello, guiándose por su instinto busca la boca de Yuki, besándola desesperadamente una vez que la encuentra. Horas más tarde, Ryuichi yace dormido entre los brazos de Yuki, acurrucándose bien en el pecho de este recuerda lo sucedido, incorporándose abruptamente…

-Que… ¿qué he hecho? –

-Nada, en realidad –

-¿Nada¡Para ti es nada, el haberme acostado con el amante de mi hermano…! quien es la persona que mas amo-

-Si lo pones así, sí, eso te haría la persona más vil del mundo-

-¡Idiota! Me largo y en mi vida te vuelvo a ver – se levanta del borde de la cama pero es detenido por Yuki, besándolo a la fuerza, este lo rechaza- creí… creí que serias alguien bueno para Shuichi… por eso no me interpuse… por eso permití que te amara… me equivoque… - sin desearlo un par de lagrimas brotan de sus ojos, Yuki las limpia con sus labios- ya déjame… ya déjame… por favor… -Yuki no presta atención, recostándolo de nuevo en la cama lo llena de besos y caricias sujetándole de las manos que están empuñadas , Ryuichi solo se limita a mirar fijamente la blancura del techo, sintiéndose arrastrado por las demostraciones de Eiri permite que este una sus manos a las de él correspondiéndole.

¡Ja, ja, ja, quieranme u odienme! un momento... no meojr quieranme, si no a quienes les dedico tanta creatividad...


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

En casa de los Shindou, los hermanos disfrutan de la hora de la comida, aunque Shuichi se muestra algo extraño…

-Shuichi ¿qué pasa¿te sientes mal?-

-¿Mmn? No, no me pasa nada- Ryuichi lo mira incrédulo-… lo que pasa es que hace días que no se nada de Yuki, no me habla, no me busca, no nada y lo extraño mucho-

-Ah… talvez tuvo algo importante que hacer-

-¿Más importante que yo?- Ryu, se altera un poco por el comentario

-Digo… no es que sea algo mas importante que tu pero… el tiene otras res…- se oye el timbre de un celular

-Es tu celular onii-chan- Ryuichi no se mueve, se mantiene quieto- ¿Qué no vas a contestar? entonces no te molesta que lo haga por ti- alcanza el aparato pero antes de revisarlo le es arrebatado por el moreno

-¡No!... es-esta bien ya lo reviso-

-De acuerdo pero no tienes porque ponerte así- se levanta de la mesa; Ryuichi mira el móvil con un poco de misterio, dibujándose en su rostro un gesto de preocupación, llamando la atención de Shuichi

-¿Todo bien onii-chan?-

-S-sí, solo era un mensaje de parte de la compañía telefónica-

-Y por eso tanto alboroto- Ryu baja la mirada- no importa, ya me voy-

-Espera, te acompaño-

-Pero… y ¿si alguien te reconoce?-

-Te prometo que me comportare como una persona normal-

-¿Puedes hacer eso?-

-¡Shu!- corren a la salida; en el instituto…

-¡Wuau¡si que es grande!-

-Verdad que si, bueno ya me voy porque ya es algo tarde, nos vemos- corre a la entrada del edificio, dando media vuelta para despedirse de nuevo, Ryuichi le regala una de sus mejores sonrisas, alejándose de ahí una vez desaparecido el pelirrosa.

En casa de Yuki, suena el timbre, yendo a ver quien toca sin muchas ganas, sonriendo satisfecho al ver quien lo visita…

-Si leíste mi mensaje, pasa- con unos pasos adentro y una vez cerrada la puerta Yuki rodea con sus brazos al ojiazul, degustando su fino cuello, lentamente…

-Ei-Eiri-san….-

-Dime ¿como esta Shu?- al oír esto el chico se gira, besándolo frenéticamente, Yuki entiende la indirecta y guiándolo a la sala comienza a despojarlo de sus ropas, sin separar sus labios de los de él; con cuidado lo tiende en el templete, estremeciéndose por lo frió del mismo pero aun mas al sentir la respiración del rubio al recorrer su piel; retorciéndose de placer pierde sus dedos en la rubia cabellera de su amante quien se deleita en su entrepierna...

-Aaaah Yu- Yuki… y-ya aaah… ya por favor…-

-Esta es una de las razones por las que me gustas más que tu hermano- tomándole de la cintura lo pone bocabajo sometiéndolo por la espalda, lo penetra sin ninguna consideración…

-Aaargh… aaah… aaaah a-así…- alcanzando su rostro aloja un par de dedos en la boca del moreno en tanto que con su otra mano estimula su virilidad –aaaah… aaaah y-yo, ya… ung aah Ei-Eiri-san… ya… ya estoy a… ¡aaaaaah!-

En casa, el reloj marca casi la medianoche, Shuichi se asoma por la ventana de su habitación con un dejo de preocupación en su cara…

-Señor ¿quiere que le suba la cena?-

-Futaba-san ¿no ha llamado Ryuichi?-

-No, el señor no ha llamado, entonces…-

-Sí, tráigame la cena por favor-

-Talvez Ryuichi-san se quedo en casa de algún amigo, no se preocupe, seguro esta bien- sale de la habitación

-Ojala pero… ¿Cuáles amigos? Si desde que dejo su carrera no... -

Ah... etto... no pues creo... creo que ya me gane su odio eterno, je... pero es que ya tenia rato con esta idea girando en mi cabezita que sino la expresaba seguro me volvia mas loca... dejen reviws, por fa


	6. Chapter 6

!Hola no da! Ha pasado mucho desde la ultima vez... jo, lo siento ya saben los benditos bloqueos mentales... Por favor dejen review (ya le quite el seguro al apartado)

**VI**

Al otro día por la mañana, Shuichi duerme placidamente; despertando al sentir los rayos del sol sobre la cara, entreabriendo los ojos reconoce una hermosa sonrisa…

-Ryuichi… ¿onii-chan?-

-¡Buenos días no da! Pensé que tardarías mas en despertar¡duermes mucho Shu-chan!-

-Te estaba esperando, por eso dormí hasta tarde… ¿a que hora llegaste?-

-……….. No tiene mucho, hace apenas dos horas-

-¿Dos horas¿dónde estabas¿no te paso nada? o ¿sí?-

-Estoy bien no da, pase la noche en un hotel, hace mucho de la última vez que dormí en uno que… me ataco la nostalgia. Perdóname por haberte preocupado-

-No vuelvas a hacerlo… ¡tonto!- lo abraza fuertemente.

Varios días después, en el instituto, Shuichi luce distraído y bajo de energías y de esto se da cuenta uno de sus nuevos amigos

-Shindou-kun ¿te sientes bien?-

-¿Hmmn? Nakano-kun, si estoy bien-

-¿En serio, pues yo te noto algo distraído, si quieres puedes contarme-

-Gracias pero… es mi hermano…-

-¿Tienes un hermano?-

-Sí, no se, últimamente lo he notado algo extraño, como que me oculta algo-

-Y ¿es la primera vez que lo hace?-

-¿Qué¿ocultarme algo? –Nakano asiente –no, por lo regular siempre me cuenta todo-

-Ah, tu sabes que siempre habrá una vez para algo, y pues yo pienso que en esta ocasión tu hermano quiere guardarse lo que le esta pasando solo para él. Además dime¿ha cambiado en algo contigo? su actitud-

-No, en realidad no mucho, solo se volvió algo más misterioso, últimamente ya no esta todo el día en la casa, llega demasiado tarde o a veces ni llega, me preocupa-

-Je, aun eres un niño Shindou-kun¿no te has dado cuenta?-

-¿Qué¿por qué¿de que?-

-Alguien se ha ganado el corazón de tu hermano, espero que sea una chica muy guapa-

-¿Qué¡eso es imposible¡onii-chan no…! él no… "¿Qué no lo entiendes? Yo te amo"… él no…-

-Vamos Shindou-kun, es natural en la vida de todo joven que esas cosas sucedan, deberías de alegrarte por él- lo toma del cuello presionándolo fuertemente

-Argh, s-sí creo…creo que tienes razón-

-Ahora regresemos a la clase, si no me asesinan- vuelven al edificio.

De vuelta en casa, el pelirrosa se lleva una sorpresa al ver quien lo espera, sin poder contenerse corre a abrazar a su visita…

-¡YUKI¡Yuki, Yuki, Yuki! –

-Shuichi, creo que te castigue demasiado ¿cierto?-

-"Hmm, Yuki"… eh, si un poquito pero entiendo, porque tu trabajo es mas importante-

-Shu…- lo aparta tomando su barbilla, lo besa despacio, tranquilo, con cuidado

-Yu… Yuki aah...-

-¿Hacemos cosas malas?- le basto con ver el sobresaliente sonrojo en el rostro del jovencito para saber que sí; Shuichi permitió que el rubio le hiciera, aunque le parecía un poco extraña la manera en que este actuaba, comúnmente era mas apasionado, mas demandante sin embargo esta vez sí que era diferente, lo trataba con delicadeza, pausadamente recorría su piel, sin prisas lo besaba, lo tomaba sin exigirle demasiado… de verdad que era extraño y no es que no le gustara, pues al estremecerse como lo estaba haciendo suponía lo contrario, pero eso le hacia suponer que algo no andaba bien, que después de este bello momento se dejaría venir una aparatosa tormenta en la cual él terminaría mas que empapado pero…¿Por qué pensaba así? Sería, tal vez, porque el escritor jamás se comportaría de esta manera a menos que algo fuera a pasar… sí en definitiva ese con el que estaba no era el Yuki de siempre…SU Yuki.

Pero siempre habrá alguien que se oponga a los deseos de aquellos seres superiores. Y cargar el peso de la culpa es más tedioso que cargar con el peso del mundo. En el departamento de Yuki, alguien cree poder hacer algo al respecto…

-Aaah Ei-Eiri-san… y-yo aaah… Eiri-san por favor…-

-Eiri, nada más Eiri-

-Yo… yo ya no puedo con esto…Shuichi te ama de verdad y yo…-

-Tú ¿qué? Ryuichi- se sienta a un lado de él, encendiendo un cigarrillo

-Nada, solo que esto ya llego demasiado lejos, no puedo seguir engañándolo-

-Tienes razón y será como tú quieras-

-¿En serio!- Yuki asiente, haciendo que una gran sonrisa se dibuje en el rostro del moreno.


	7. Chapter 7

Ya mero, ya mero, un ultimo empujon y alcanzamos el final... paciencia...

**VII**

Tomar una decisión como la que él tomo no fue fácil, lo sorprendente aquí era que Yuki aceptara sin chistar, ya que él fue quien inicio todo esto, por un lado se sentía bien pero por otro ese tórrido romance permanecería como una gran mancha en su mente y su corazón porque seguirle el juego al rubio no estuvo nada, nada bien. El día que puso fin a todo esto, fue el ultimo que vio a Eiri, desde entonces se sentía tan bien, tan relajado, que era difícil tratar de no llamar la atención de la gente, tal y como le había sucedido con Shuichi

69696969696969Flash back69696969696969

-¿Onii-chan?... ¿Ryuichi?- este se encuentra en el vaguido total, mordiendo la oreja de Kumagoro- ¿estas bien, onii-chan?-

-Sip, estoy bien no da-

-¿De verdad? Últimamente has estado raro-

-¿Raro no da?-

-Eh, sí… pero no importa porque ya volviste a ser el mismo de antes… un poquito exagerado pero el de antes-

-Pues sí, la verdad es que me he quitado un gran peso de encima y eso me tiene muy, muy, muy contento no da-

-Me alegra saber que estas bien… ¿jugamos videojuegos?-

-¡Sip no da! Ya veras te voy a…-

6969696969696969Fin flash back69696969696969

Tan libre se sentía que decidió ir de compras, tal vez inconciente o concientemente quería enmendar el daño que indirectamente le había hecho y que mejor manera que regalándole el teclado que vio en el departamento de música que hacia mucho que deseaba y que sus padres aun no se decidían en comprarle; entro, solicito, pago y salio, sin nada mas en la cabeza que la expresión que pondría Shuichi al ver tan fabuloso regalo, sin imaginar lo que sucedía en casa. Shuichi regreso temprano a su hogar, a los cinco minutos de estar ahí, sonó el timbre, atendiendo, se sorprendió al ver quien era…

-¿Sí¡Yuki¿qué haces aquí? pasa por favor-

-No así estoy bien además no me va a tomar mucho tiempo…-

-¿El que?... Yuki ¿sucede algo?-

-Shuichi…-

Ryuichi llego justo a la hora de la cena, se dirigió al comedor y comportándose como un niño haciendo una travesura, puso el regalo en la silla que normalmente ocupa el pelirrosa siendo casi descubierto por Futaba...

-Buenas noches Ryuichi-san, creí que no vendría a cenar-

-Pues creyó mal no da. Futaba-san ¿y Shuichi?-

-Ya lo llame, en un momento baja- vuelve a la cocina; el pelirrosa aparece con una actitud no muy alegre, contrastante con el recibimiento de Ryuichi

-¡Shu-chan¡hola no…! Shu ¿te paso algo?-

-snif… me-me dejo snif…-

-¿Te dejo¿quién?-

-¿Cómo que quien¡Yuki¡Yuki me dejo!-

-¿Qué? pero ¿por qué?-

-No se, dijo que esto no estaba bien, que era lo mejor… snif, ni el mismo sabia… lo único es qué había otra persona… ¡me dejo por alguien mas!- el moreno no cabe en su asombro- ¡y yo pensando que no me buscaba porque tenía mucho trabajo¡cuando en realidad se estaba revolcando con vaya a saber quien!- se lleva las manos a la cara- soy un idiota…snif-

-Shuichi yo… ese bastardo…- echa a correr

-Ryuichi ¿A dónde vas?-

-……….-

-No lo hagas… mira ya estoy bien- se seca las lagrimas- no es necesa… snif- el ojiazul desaparece, dejándolo envuelto en su mar de llanto.

Después de mucho correr, Ryuichi llega a su destino, exhausto toca toscamente la puerta, molestando al dueño del lugar…

-¡Caramba¡que ya voy hombre!- abre-¿Qué demonios te pasa¿no puedes tocar como la... ungh!- el puño del moreno se ha impactado en su cara, haciéndolo retroceder, Ryu se prepara para propinarle otro pero su muñeca es apresada por la mano del rubio, quien lo toma con fuerza azotándolo en la pared –golpes ¿eh? Por mi esta bien, sí es así como te gusta…-

-¡Suéltame! Eres un hijo de… ¿como te atreviste a hacerle esto?-

-¿Ya te enteraste? Yo solamente hice lo que me pediste-

-¡Idiota! te pedí que termináramos con esto para no seguir engañando a Shu, no que terminaras con él-

-Yeso fue lo que hice, dejar de engañarlo. Ya te lo dije, tú me gusta más que él-

-Eso... eso es imposible… tú y yo no podemos… ¡esto se acabo! Yo jamás te conocí, no se quien es Yuki Eiri, no se nada de ti- en el marco de la puerta es detenido por el escritor, intentando llevarlo de nuevo adentro, este se opone zafándose del abrazo -¡basta! No más… no más-


	8. Chapter 8

Je, je, je, creí que este sería el ultimo capitulo pero no, despues de tanto tiempo se me dio por hacer un ligerito cambio... Espero que les guste...Yorushiko no da!

**VIII**

No había pasado mucho desde lo sucedido con Yuki, Ryuichi se sentía cansado, después de darle tantas vueltas al asunto aun no comprendía lo que motivo a Eiri a hacer lo que hizo ¿en realidad este sentía algo por él¿algo mas allá de lo físico y pasional? Eso es imposible, ya que sus caracteres son tan opuestos, es como el agua y el aceite… aunque, sí su relación hubiera funcionado, tal vez seria como las lámparas fluorescentes, esas en donde el liquido de color se mueve libremente dentro del liquido transparente, sí a lo mejor así … no¿como puede estar pensando en esas cosas? Lo mejor es salir de la habitación, el estar tanto tiempo quieto, hace que uno piense en tonterías. Otra cosa difícil de creer es la manera en que Shuichi ha tomado todo esto; aquel día, al regresar a casa, lo encontró convertido en toda una magdalena, por mas que lo intentaba el pelirrosa, no podía evitar que las lagrimas dejaran de brotar de sus ojos… sus ojos, ese par de ojos violetas que lo hechizaron en el mismo instante en que se vio en ellos y por los cuales daría su vida para que dejasen de emanar esas finas gotitas que le quemaban el corazón como si de acido se tratara; lo que sucedió después, Shuichi desayuno y se alisto para ir al instituto, evitaron al maximo mencionar a "aquel". Y así ha transcurrido la semana, tranquila, normal, como siempre antes de conocer a Yuki Eiri, él tampoco ha molestado, eso esta bien porque lo ultimo que se quiere es que Shu se deprima mas de lo que ya esta. En la sala, Ryu es recibido por una bella mujer que lo colma de besos y mimos, justo como el hace con Shuichi…

-Ma… ¿madre¿que hace aquí?-

-Mi Ryu-chan adorado, cuanto tiempo, hola Kumagoro… ¿Cómo qué que hago aquí? vine a pasar un tiempo con ustedes mis amados hijos-

-Y a finalizar los trámites para mi matriculado en el instituto de música-

Es por eso que Shuichi no ha prestado mucha atención a lo sucedido, ha estado muy entretenido con lo de la escuela que no le queda tiempo para acordarse del escritor

-Y ¿para cuando lo de la matricula?- solicito el moreno

-Hoy en un par de horas, nos iremos juntos de aquí-contesto el pelirrosa

-Así es Shu-chan además le di el día libre a Futaba, yo les voy a cocinar regresando del instituto-

-¿En serio? Ya extrañaba tu comida, madre-

-Me gusta cuando sonríes así, sabes, eres lo único bueno que gane al casarme con tu padre- el comentario, sorprende un poco a Shu- bien vamonos ya, Ryu-chan no vayas a salir porque si no te encuentro aquí para cuando regrese…-

-Sip, madre, prometo que los esperare-

-Buen niño, nos vemos no da- ambos se despiden con una gran sonrisa.

OoOoOoO

De nueva cuenta solo, solo como en aquella ocasión en la que, aquel de mirada escarlata, lo dejo; aun cuando todo el tiempo alguien estaba a su lado se sentía vacío, lo único que lograba consolarlo era una línea telefónica que los unía a la distancia, imaginando su rostro, con esa expresión tan apacible que lo caracterizaba y sobre todo esa hermosa sonrisa que coronaba sus labios; largas charlas en las que siempre había algo que contarse pero que el tiempo se encargo en volverlas cortas, cortas, hasta llegar al punto de solo oír el molesto tono de llamado… solo, hasta que su oscura soledad fue iluminada por dos fugaces astros violetas que se impactaron de lleno en su extraño mundo, devolviéndole la vida, llenando de color su entorno gris. Todo volvería a ser como era antes: perfecto, a no ser porque, aquellos hermosos luceros, jamás le pertenecerían por completo. Podrá vivir tranquilo con ello pero sin poderse quitar de la cabeza esa idea que el mismo se ha creado: "jamás, jamás te pertenecerá… nunca será tuyo… NUNCA"

Ahí estaba de nuevo, divagando sobre cosas que sería mejor dejar de recordar. Recorría la habitación, sentado de cabeza en el sofá, con su penetrante y azul mirada; recordando, sin saber porque, a "ese"… la razón de porque Shuichi en la vida le correspondería, ese escritorcillo de quinta que, no solo lo obligo a ser su amante si no que se atrevió a hacer llorar al pelirrosa; si de por sí ya lo odiaba por adueñarse del corazón de su hermano ahora lo odiaba mas por lo que les había hecho a los dos. Recapacitando en sus palabras se sorprendió al darse cuenta de algo: Yuki lo obligo a ser su amante, en realidad esto no era del todo cierto porqué si se hubiera negado desde el principio, si hubiera sido fuerte, si se hubiera resistido a seguirle el juego al rubio, esto no hubiera pasado; Shuichi seguiría feliz su relación con Yuki Eiri, y él simplemente trataría de contagiarse de la felicidad del jovencito. Despabilándose, sacudió la cabeza, ya no quería seguir pensando en ello, sí Shu no lo hacía, el tampoco pero…

-¿Nee Kumagoro? Tú también piensas que Ryu-chan es un tipo de lo peor ¿cierto?- el muñeco mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro negando- ¿No¡gracias! se siente bien oír eso- se oye el timbre- ¿mmn¿Quién podrá ser, Kumagoro?- se levanta, atendiendo-¿sí?-

OoOoOoO

Luego de hablar con el director del instituto, entregar los documentos pertinentes para la inscripción y pagar el costo de esta al igual que de las primeras colegiaturas, Shuichi espera afuera de las oficinas administrativas encontrándose con Nakano…

-¡Hey¡Shuichi ¿Qué hay?-

-¡Larihooo, Hiro! Ya soy estudiante de la escuela-

-¡Genial¡Fujisaki!- llama a un jovencito de cabellos negros- te presento a Shindou Shuichi, quien a partir de mañana nos acompañara en nuestro tortuoso y maravilloso camino por la música-

-Mucho gusto Shindou-san, yo soy Fujisaki Suguru¿no lo he visto antes?-

-Supongo, he estado viniendo en calidad de oyente, tal vez fue así Fujisaki-kun-

-No Shuichi, no es Fujisaki-kun es Fujisaki-sempai porque aquí como lo ves y con sus dieciséis años va mas avanzado en las clases-

- Eso no es cierto Nakano-san; puede llamarme como guste Shindou-san-

-Gra-gracias Fujisaki-kun-

Mientras platican sobre el movimiento en la escuela, se oye la voz de la madre de Shuichi quien, por el tono, parece discutir con alguien…

-¡No! pedí este permiso con mucho tiempo y no porque a ustedes se les dio la gana de echar la flojera y descuidar el negocio yo tengo que molestarme en ir a ayudarles a resolverles el problema... ¡no. no y no! además me será imposible conseguir un vuelo a estas horas y… sí aquí estoy ¿por qué?... ¿una sucursal en donde?... de acuerdo, es un trato, pero ten en cuenta que esto no deberá repetirse si no… - cuelga bruscamente, ante el asombro de los chicos que no le han quitado la vista de encima- esos tarados, nada mas que los vea… oh Shuichi, cariño, ya esta todo arreglado desde mañana asistes como alumno a la escuela ¿no te da gusto?-

-Sí¿problemas en el trabajo, madre?-

-Ah, sí… mira, por favor regresa a casa, cámbiate, también tú hermano y en cuanto termine los llevara a cenar-

-¿No prepararas la cena?-

-Lo siento amor que mas quisiera pero esto me tomara algo de tiempo… en compensación los llevare cenar a donde quieran ¿de acuerdo?- Shu asiente- bien ya me voy, te dejo el coche yo tomare un taxi, pórtate bien… fue un gusto chicos-

-E-esa… ¿esa es tu madre?- pregunto Hiro

-Sip, ella es mi madre-

-Entonces ya se de donde te viene lo chulo-

-Ah, s-sí… etto… ella es mi madrastra…- los chicos lo miran aun mas sorprendidos- ya después les cuento, nos vemos mañana- se marcha dejando a sus compañeros con un gesto de incredulidad ante la confesión.

OoOoOoO

Por increíble que parezca, tanto ajetreo ha logrado relajarlo, mantener su mente ocupada le ha impedido acordarse de aquel mal día pero la calma regresa y con ella el mal momento, con la mirada perdida en los tonos rojizos propios del cielo vespertino, no puede evitar pronunciar un nombre… "Yuki"

Por fin en casa, la felicidad que sentía ya no cabía mas en su rostro era necesario descargarla, contagiársela a alguien, y que mejor que a su hermano, entraría con cuidadito, sin hacer ruido y cuando menos lo esperara lo sorprendería por la espalda; era una travesura perfecta ya que Ryuichi no lo esperaba aun porque los hacia, a él y su madre, en el súper comprando las cosas para la cena. Y así lo hizo pero la sorpresa fue mutua; no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, de pronto sintió como una pesada nube negra lo envolvía y le hacia perder el suelo haciéndolo caer a un gran vacío…


	9. Chapter 9

Hola de nuevo, esta si es la recta final. Se supone que en este fic a quien debia de haber hecho sufrir era a otra personita y no a my honey! Dia...! pues que le voy a hacer, tal vez para el final...

**IX**

No sabía con exactitud que hora era pero estaba seguro que ya pasaba de la medianoche, llevaba horas buscándolo sin suerte, ya no se le ocurría donde mas seguir por lo que decidió volver a casa, sería difícil decirle a su madre que, por mas que busco no pudo localizarlo. No era seguro que Shuichi haya ido muy lejos, lo que sí es que, si no aparecía para las primeras horas de la mañana, su madre lo reprendería de tal forma que incluso le abofetearía, ya que muy en el fondo ella sospechaba que algo no andaba bien entre ellos. Mientras regresaba recordó lo sucedido…

69696969696969Flash back69696969696969

-¿mmn¿Quién podrá ser, Kumagoro?-se levanta atendiendo- ¿sí?... ¿Yuki¡¿qué haces aquí! –

-Necesitamos hablar-Ryuichi lo ignora cerrando la puerta pero es detenido por el rubio

-¿Qué pretendes¡lárgate¡suficiente has hecho ya como pa…¡ouch!- Yuki abre con fuerza, haciendo retroceder abruptamente al moreno

-Si esto ha de terminar sugiero que lo hagamos bien-

-¿Bien¡¿terminar bien que¡¿esa estupidez que no debió de haber sido nunca!- Eiri se le acerca despacio- ¡no te me acerques!- lo acorrala contra el sofá, e intenta besarlo- ¡ni lo intentes!- golpea su mano-esta vez no…-

No, esa dorada y fría mirada no aceptaría eso ni como excusa; enterrando sus dedos en la cabellera del ojiazul lo obligo a que le correspondiera. Él tampoco entendía porqué su insistencia a estar con el tipo del conejo, era, era… era tan ilógico que alguien tan difícil como Ryuichi le atrajera, comúnmente prefiere las cosas sencillas y no porqué fuese alguien indolente con lo complicado sino que le era fastidioso. En definitiva una extraña atracción.

Por más qué intentaba, Ryu no podía escapar de Yuki; ahora yacía en el suelo, atado de las manos por la cinta que comúnmente siempre lleva, siendo disfrutado por el escritor. Sus pensamientos eran todo un lío, quería, deseaba con todo su corazón que Yuki reaccionara y se marchara de una buena vez sin embargo, no le era desagradable el momento, secretamente lo estaba disfrutando… la imagen de su hermano, su amor prohibido, lo hizo reaccionar rebelándosele, como pudo se levanto y difícilmente comenzó a caminar, Eiri lo observo unos segundos y sin precaución lo tomo del tobillo haciéndolo sucumbir, cayendo sobre su costado lastimándose el hombro. Tal impertinencia, molesto al rubio, dejando las consideraciones de lado lo sometió por la fuerza llevándolo al límite.

¿Cuántas horas habían pasado desde que llego Yuki? No lo sabía, mirando de reojo el reloj de pie que adornaba una esquina de la sala, se sorprendió al descubrir que era menos de una hora lo que había transcurrido de tiempo, y una eternidad para él. Para apresurar el fin de su sometimiento, trato de complacerlo en todo, grave error, entre más le satisfacía mas quería, parecía nunca cansarse. Perdió las esperanzas de que su sometedor le tuviera piedad y por fin lo dejara; ahora lo único que quería es que se fuera antes de que llegara su madre junto con su hermano. Pero el destino es muy caprichoso.

Comenzaba a disfrutar las manifestaciones que Yuki le tenía, mal momento para aceptarlas; por reflejo dirigió su vista al marco de la entrada, impresionándose al ver una figura conocida totalmente petrificada…

-O-onii… Ryu ¿Ryuichi?-

-¡Shuichi!

-Ah… ah… co… ¿Cómo…¿Cómo pudiste…?-

-Shu-chan… yo…-

Sin prestar atención a las palabras del moreno echo a correr, saliendo de la casa. Como pudo tomo sus ropas y salio, trastabillando, detrás de él. Por más que corrió no pudo evitar perderlo de vista, decidió seguir su búsqueda pero para eso debía regresar a casa a cambiarse y por algo de dinero, no había tiempo que perder. Aunque las cosas no serían fáciles. Para su mala fortuna, su madre ya estaba de vuelta y al verlo llegar, corrió a abrazarlo y a hacerle la lógica pregunta…

-¡Ryu-chan¿estas bien¿no te paso nada? me tenían preocupada, llegue y vi todas las puertas abiertas y ¿tu hermano?-

-¿Shuichi?... yo… yo no se donde esta-

-¿Qué!-

69696969696969Fin flash back69696969696969

En la residencia, la madre de los chicos no cabe en su desconsuelo, ansiosa de saber algo de Shuichi aborda a Ryuichi nada mas lo ve entrar

-¿Lo encontraste?-

-No…-

-¿Por qué no habrá regresado¿tú sabes algo?- el chico no contesta- ¡por favor Ryuichi! Si tú sabes algo dímelo…- se oyen golpecitos en la ventana- ha comenzado a llover, Dios¿Shuichi donde estas?-

Minutos después, el pelirrosa aparece, empapado y algo agitado, la mujer al verlo lo cobija entre sus brazos suspirando aliviada al verlo aparentemente bien

-¡Shuichi¡gracias a Dios que estas bien! Solo un poco mojado, sube te preparare la ducha par evitar que te resfríes- sube primero. Ryuichi comparte el sentimiento de alivio de su madre al ver a Shuichi de vuelta en casa, dudoso le toma el hombro pero el jovencito lo esquiva

-Así que tú eras ese otro-


	10. Chapter 10

¡Ultimo capitulo!Primero que nada gracias por los reviews. Por fin le pude dar el final que quería a my honey! (lo adoro tanto) espero me disculpen mis horrendos debrayes pero así es mi loca personalidad de escritor...

**X**

Era necesario tomar una decisión ante este problema, una decisión… pero esta vez bien pensada y atinada porqué la ultima que tomo lo hizo muy a la ligera y entorpeció todo más de lo que ayudo. Cuando bajo al comedor ya era algo tarde, antes de entrar se detuvo a escuchar la conversación entre Shuichi y su madre…

-¿Seguro que estarás bien?-

-Sí-

-Ok, paso por ti al instituto, pasamos por tu hermano y de aquí nos vamos a comer y después al aeropuerto ¿te parece?- Shu asiente- nos vemos… buenos días Ryuichi, pórtate bien-

-Buenos días madre- se para frente al comedor

-Buenos días Ryuichi-san, enseguida le serviré el almuerzo-

-Gracias por la comida, Futaba-san, con permiso- el pelirrosa se levanta tomando sus libros

-Shuichi, se te olvida el teclado-

-Sí ya lo se-

-Shu yo…-

-Así resuelves tus problemas, compensando el daño con cosas superficiales. Esta vez si me viste completamente la cara de idiota… pero no importa, solo tu sabes porqué lo hiciste y yo no quiero saberlo… se me hace tarde-

Tajante, esa era la palabra correcta para describir el comportamiento que Shuichi ahora tendría con él; se dejo caer pesadamente en la silla, Futaba ya le había servido, miro el plato y se limito a jugar con la comida

-No tengo hambre Futaba-san…-

-Pero si no come no tendrá la energía necesaria para afrontar la vida- sonrisita

-No puedo… disculpa…- desganado salio al jardín, recostándose en el césped, fijo su mirada a un punto cualquiera en el cielo y permaneció ahí inerte, sin pensar en nada ni en nadie. Su burbuja de tranquilidad fue traspasada por la amable voz del ama de llaves quien le llevaba el teléfono…

-Gracias… bueno…-

-¿Ryuchi?-

-Ah, Tohma, hola ¿sucede algo?-

-Lo mismo te pregunto, comúnmente no eres así-

-……….-

-Esta bien ya me contaras después, si quieres… - continuo hablando. Nunca entendió, como es que siempre sabía cuando le necesitaba, esa línea telefónica, la que anteriormente le diera muchos consuelos, que lo hiciera sentirse bien, había vuelto y estaba seguro de que igual que antes, lo confortaría.

OoOoOoO

En el aeropuerto, la señora Shindou miraba a través de la ventanilla, de su asiento, a sus hijos sonriéndoles preocupada. Antes de abordar les pidió que trataran de arreglar las cosas, de las cuales ella no sabía nada, que no acharan a la basura tantos años de amistad. Con miedo subió al avión, presintiendo que, cuando los viera de nuevo, ya no sería en la misma casa, en el mismo lugar, ni en el mismo minuto… juntos.

Regresaron a su hogar en el mismo coche, el ambiente se respiraba tenso, Ryuichi jugaba un poco con Kumagoro y Shuichi miraba por la ventana, hasta que el primero hablo…

-Esto ya no va a ir para un lado ni para el otro ¿cierto?-

-Supongo-

-Es una lastima-

-Ya lo creo- no pronunciaron mas palabra. Nada mas llegaron, Shuichi se encerró en el estudio, Ryuichi decidió descansar en el sofá.

La tarde estaba muriendo y con ella todo lo que habían compartido juntos; ese par de violetas gemas ahora lo miraban con desprecio, con una simple mirada le reprochaba la estupidez que hizo, una gran estupidez… Traición, eso era en lo único que pensaba Shuichi, el que Yuki lo hubiera cortado le dolió pero le dolió aun mas el descubrir que fue por alguien que el ama, su hermano, su figura a seguir, su amigo… su amigo, sí, eso fueron siempre: amigos, porque con un hermano no haces lo que el hacia con Ryu. Traición, traición, traición, la podía creer de Yuki porqué ya le conocía, cuando se aburría de él buscaba por otro lado solo, para molestarlo pero Ryuichi… Ryuichi no sería capaz, aunado a que siempre se la pasaba diciéndole lo que sentía por él, no, no lo podía entender aun cuando el moreno le explicara, no podría. No había más que hacer, solo dejar que pase el tiempo y que con este poco a poco cicatricen las heridas.

Los halos de la luna entraban perfectamente por la puerta de cristal corrediza de la sala, iluminando el cuerpo de Ryuichi quien dormía en el sillón; el timbre del teléfono le despertó, en tanto descolgaba por fin entendió algo, cada que se quedaba dormido en ese lugar el pelirrosa lo despertaba para que fuera a la cama o le cubría con una manta pero esta vez…

-Bueno… Tohma¿crees que estas son horas para llamar?-

-Lo siento, solo quería saber sí…-

-Tohma... yo… no…- titubeo, pero recapacito al mirar una fotografía de "su hermano"

OoOoOoO

Por la mañana, Shu bajo corriendo, se le había hecho algo tarde y sentándose en el comedor comió muy rápido, antes de irse, Futaba le entrego un sobre con su nombre, lo reviso reconociendo la letra de su hermano. Por fin supo porqué no le gustaban los aeropuertos, por las despedidas tan complicadas que veía por todas partes, claro muchos se despedían con una gran sonrisa, tan grande como la tristeza que guardaban por dentro para no preocupar al que se embarcaba. Y los reencuentros, se puede decir que estos compensan la pesadez de la partida pero cuando no hay nadie para recibirte ¿qué alegría tienes? Un lugar lleno de contrastes. Esperaba aburrido a que Tohma regresara de checar los pasaportes y a que anunciaran la salida de su vuelo, no presto atención de quien se sentaba a un lado de él en el asiento de atrás, hasta que este hablo, sorprendiéndose al reconocer la voz….-

-¿Tú también te vas?... ¿piensas abandonar al chiquillo?-

-……….-

-Sí yo opino lo mismo es lo mejor para todos, mas para ti que lo tienes que ver a diario ya que viven en la misma casa… supongo que tuviste algo de tacto y se lo dijiste, el que te ibas para siempre de su vida-

-……….-

-Sí, no es necesario que me contestes, pero ten en cuente que ahora tú serás el único que lo hará sufrir-

-_"Pasajeros del vuelo 223 con destino a Madrid, favor de abordar por la sala numero 2…"-_

_-"Pasajeros del vuelo 156 con destino a Los Ángeles, California, favor de abordar por la sala numero 4…"-_

-Bueno, tengo que irme, que tengas un buen viaje-

-Ryuichi, ya anunciaron el vuelo, vamos que no llegamos- sonrisita

-Sí…"Adiós, Shuichi…"- Un adiós que hubiera sido mejor dar a la cara que al aire.

OoOoOoO

Tiempo después en NG Record's, Shuichi por fin ha podido alcanzar uno de sus sueños, tener su propia banda y lo mejor sacar un disco con sus propias composiciones, era genial; afortunadamente contaban con todo el apoyo de la compañía, un excelente manager y un buen, algo histérico, productor. En definitiva lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado en la vida, no podía sentirse más feliz…o ¿sí?

-Hey, Shuichi¿ya supiste? Sakuma Ryuichi estará de gira por Japón-

-¡Wuau¿en serio, Hiro¡Hay que conseguir boletos para una de sus presentaciones!-

-Pero eso no es todo, la NG será su cuartel de estrategias, así que si tienes suerte podrás verlo de cerca-

-¿Y que esperamos¡vayamos a buscarlo!-

-Shindou-san, Nakano-san, no tenemos tiempo para esas cosas-

-Oh, vamos Fujisaki, solo nos tomara un ratito- lo toma del cuello de la camisa arrastrándolo a la puerta

-¡No¡Shindou-san suélteme!- sin avisar se abre la puerta de par en par golpeando la cara de Shu

-Ayayayayay…-

-¡Hi no daaa! Saluda Kumagoro…-

-Sa-Sakuma…Sakuma-san… ¡Sakuma-san¡Mira Hiro, es Sakuma-san!-

-¡Hola no da, Shuichi!-

-¡Se sabe mi nombre¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre?-

-Ah… Tohma… sí, Tohma me lo dijo-

-¡Que bien! Es un honor tenerlo aquí-

-Gra-gracias… igualmente… bueno ya me voy¡bye no da!-

-¡Nos vemos Sakuma-san!-

Se encerró en un cubículo, lo había olvidado, había olvidado la sentencia que el pelirrosa le dicto…

69696969696969Flash back69696969696969

Aun le quedaba algo de tiempo antes del ensayo por lo que aprovecho para revisar su correo, la mayoría eran de fanáticas que le decían cosas sin sentido; se le iluminaron los ojos al ver una dirección conocida e inmediatamente lo abrió…

"Hola, gracias por leer este mail, te prometo que no te quitare mucho de tu valioso tiempo. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerte pero mejor no porqué ni aun así comprendería el motivo de tu decisión que estoy seguro de que tú tampoco sabes porqué la tomaste. Tal vez piensas que fue lo mejor, para no hacerme daño, parar no verte y así no recordar aquella tarde. Pero, no se si sepas que me hiciste mas daño al abandonarme, al menos debiste de tener el valor de decirme a la cara que te ibas y no solo una simple hoja que inútilmente me consoló. Ya no te voy a reprochar nada, no soy quien para hacerlo, pero así como tú tomaste una decisión sin tomarme en cuenta yo también lo hago… Yo, jamás, jamás te conocí…nunca estuve cerca de ti, nunca viví contigo… lo único que se de Sakuma Ryuichi es: que siempre será mi figura a seguir, mi ídolo, mi inspiración para ser lo que quiero ser… Sakuma-san, el cantante más grande y genial del mundo.

Que este bien y ojala algún día podamos conocernos Sakuma-san.

ATTE: Shindou Shuichi, su mas grande admirador"

69696969696969Fin flash back69696969696969

Una perfecta venganza con cara de sentencia, no pudo abogar a su favor porqué era verdad todo lo que le había escrito. De nuevo se repetía la historia, tenía tan cerca al ser amado pero tan lejos a la vez que esto ya parecía una desagradable jugada del destino que se divertía al verlo sufrir en silencio… silencio, un ensordecedor silencio se adueño de la habitación que le impidió oír que alguien había entrado, lo único que podía oír eran sus propias palabras…

-Perdóname… perdóname, Shuichi…- sintió que alguien tomaba su mano y la besaba tiernamente, al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaban, sorprendiéndose al oír como lo llamaban y mas al descubrir quien

-Onii-chan…-

-¡Shuichi!-

El pelirrosa lo abrazo fuertemente, tratando de consolarlo. Por la forma del abrazo, todo parecía indicar que esta vez el destino le permitiría enmendar el daño que había hecho, no lo tendría fácil pero después de lo que Shuichi le susurro al oído aun había esperanzas.

_**FIN**_

¿Qué les parecio? Nuevamente mil gracias a las personitas que se dieron y se daran una vueltecita por este fic. Gracias de antemano y nos leemos en otro fic... YORUSHIKO NO DA!


End file.
